Bella Past time
by miracleoflove
Summary: We know all of cullen's past in human past time. how about bella? She must be have life before move to forks. She just don't want edward and the cullen knows.   is that good or bad one? try to find out  it takes place in eclipse, after the proposal
1. Secret

Disclaimer :

I don't own Twilight. It always belong to SM. This story would be always belong to me. Enjoy the write, reader.

It takes place in eclipse, after the proposal

6 years ago on 13th october

"Bella, it's all your fault! Why you don't give up as a swan. Marie doesn't have to died." Kyle shouting on me.

"I give up all of it kyle! I gave her the role, you don't need to shout!" Kyle, she must now better about condition of after funeral. But, she don't know any of it.

"You must gave it to ME! You know, she have sickness. And then you give it to her!" That's why she mad at me? I give marie the role. I feel burning, it makes me mad. I never shout, until now!

"WHY! YOU MUST RESPECT HER KYLE! I know you want it, but she's perfect swan. Miss bareill said that too. You can't blame me, cause i don't give the role to you!"

"Why? Bella, you're idiot. I'm your bestfriend from childhood. And she be friend with you just 1 year. You know bella, if you give me from the first. Condition like this never happen.." She looking so smugly. I realize, it's her fault. She want me the one who will blame myself.

"Bella, i never like you when you get the role. You look so confident, and you know... i hate it." Then, she walk closer to me, and last thing i remember she push me from the stair. I fall so hard from the 3th floor.

13th October, today

It's nice weather for vampire. But, edward still in hunting, and i must through bella-barbie time with alice. It's not that bad after looking the result. But, it's already bad enough when i remember today is 13th october. Six years after the incident...

"Bella, bella, hello bella. Bella to the earth!" Alice voice wake me up from daydream.

"Uh, hey alice." I look at her.

"You don't hear what i said aren't you?"

Oh, no. She will ask why! Think bella, think. "No, i listen it! Shopping right?"

Alice suddenly kept silent, she saw something.

"Bella, today you would have many daydreaming, and cry. What happen?" This is much worse. Sometimes, i forgot she can look future.

"It's fine alice."

" No fine. If you will cry all day bella! Do you hate shopping with me today?"i hate shopping, but with alice i actually don't. I just don't want to said that to her. She will drag me to shopping everyday, if she know that.

"No alice! I just... it's.." She looking at me patiently, maybe i will say it to her.

"Today is 13th october... " She listen it.

" Something happen in your past in today?" I nodded.

"You can always tell me everything bella.. you don't need to burden it alone. Me, edward, all of the cullen's will help you. We're family bella" I'm touched of her words. She hug me, trying to comfort me, while my tears drop.

"I won't force you to tell. But, please don't burden it. I hate looking you down, and can't cheer you up you know." Alice let me go, and wipe my tears.

"Thanks alice.." I hug her again.

"I will let you alone now.. edward will come back soon." Alice start walk to through the door.

"Alice"She turn to me. "Don't tell edward about this." She give me small smile.

"Bella, you know he will find out without me telling him." I know, i just don't want anyone again worried.

"Don't think too much bella, you know it's never good for your healthy." I smile, and she start to go to her car, waving her hand to me, then she's off to her house now. I'm all alone.

Then, my phone ring, I saw the screen. Mom.

"Hello mom" I answer.

"Hello, sweety. Are you okay?" She know, i would break down today. My hope crashed down in this day.

"I'm mom." But, sounds bitter.

"I know you sweety, you don't need to suffer think about it alone. You have me to share it sweetheart. You wouldn't alone again now.. and you would married soon honey." I know.. edward wouldn't leave me again. But, will he be taken aback with my past

"Mom.. I know too. Is there something you want to talk with me? Aside with this." Easy to change topic, i don't want to make my mom worried.

"oh yes sweety, miss. Bareill will have rehearsal in port angeles. I thought, you want to watch it." That's a good idea. Even, i can't do it anymore. I still love ballet.

"I would love too mom."

"That's great, i would sent the invitation to you, honey! Sweetheart i gotta go. Be safe." I chuckled when heard her last words. Be safe? Too hard to do.


	2. Names

Finally, i have the continue story in my mind.

Disclaimer :

I'm not twilight's owner. It's SM thing. But, the story is mine. Enjoy the story

Last Chapter :

"That's great, i would sent the invitation to you, honey! Sweetheart i gotta go. Be safe." I chuckled when heard her last words. Be safe? Too hard to do.

Bella POV :

"What so funny love?"

I turn my head to find edward, my gorgeous boyfriend walking to me. He smile, and suddenly hugging me. I feel so secure in his arm. I look to his eyes, golden and calm, much of happy emotion. I kiss him softly, after i pull out. He kiss me again, long this time. He look into my eyes, i saw happiness and love in his eyes. Oh, i adore it. Then, he pull out before i lost my breath.

"Love, what is it?" He asked what? I don't remember any thing. Clue. Clue!

He chuckled after looking my confuse face. "why you're chuckle?"

Oh, no. It's just..

"It's just my own joke. You must be heard my conversation with my mom. Beside, already in house before knocking the door" I smile, i don't care about he knocks or not actually. I just hoping he didn't heard my first conversation with my mother.

"what joke is it?" sighed, he won't take it easily.

"being safe" he feel tense,i quickly talk and give a small laugh

"i mean, with me clumsy. Being safe, somehow it's not easy task"

He smile apologetically. "Even then, i would protect you from everything love. You don't need to hide anything."

Shoot, He heard it.

I continue to act, even i'm terrible actress. I just want to him know, i can't tell him now. Maybe, soon.

"I know, i'm fine edward. You don't need to worry, okay." I smile and looking into his eyes.

He tried to dazzle me, he lower his eyes into mine and kiss me, then pull out.

"I won't push you love. Beside, charlie already in the front.i would waiting on you in the room" I smile, and nodded. Then, he dissapear.

Before charlie can knock the door, i'm already open the door with him.

"Quick reflex bells" He laugh, i smile.

"Welcome home dad" I hug him, and he pat my head. Then, we come to kitchen. I already make the food before have call with mom. So, i just heat it up.

While we eat, charlie start asking how my school. And i said great, even actually i hate it without edward's presence. But, i don't want to upset charlie for it. After finish eat, i wash the dishes.

"All tidy, i would do my homework in the room dad!" I shout to him, and he said kay. I rush to my room. Fortunately, i'm not fall on the stairs. And i open the door, i watch edward in my bed. He laying in there, with his eyes closed. He looks like sleep human, when he did that. So peaceful, i carefully sitting in his side. I know, he know i'm here. But, he didn't make any move. I held out my hand. Touching his cheek, chin, hair, and i slowly lower myself to kiss him softly. Then, i pull out.

He smile without open his eyes. I decide to play along. I run my hand slowly to his neck, and then his chest. He is shiver, and next thing i know he pull me down and kiss me. In top of me, and kiss me again. Then, he pull out again. Sigh, less to my likeness.

"You must sleep now bella, i can sense you're tired today." I nodded, and he shift his body to mine. I hug him, like my pillow and he pull on the blanket. Then, he humming my lullaby. I fall into deep sleep.

Edward POV :

"Marie? Marie!" I look into my love, or fully my fiance trashing herself with talking in her sleep. I wonder, who is marie? I caress her back softly for making her calm. She becoming calm, but there are more tears in her closed eyes.

"Marie, you know i never mad on you.. don't blame yourself please." My bella, my love. She never hate people. Even maybe the 'marie' have mistake. She beg for not blame herself. My sweet, caring bella.

"Kyle!" She shout and suddenly sit from her sleep. She must be still in sleep, even already open her eyes. It looks like she would hit herself again back to bed. I fastly get her, and slowly bring her back to her sleep position. She still open her watery eyes. But, lose her conscious again back into sleep. Now, she is calm enough. Nothing nightmare again. I pull her closer, and caress her hair.

Deep in my mind, i think about the names she trashing about. Marie, Kyle who are they? Is they are her friends in the past. I don't have any idea. I would waiting bella to wake up and ask her, or waiting her to tell by herself. For that, i hope i don't need to wait long.

Thank you lozzy035 and brim for the review ^^


End file.
